dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon, Amethyst (3.5e Bloodline)
Showing Up I'm not seeing this Bloodline listed in the 3.5e Homebrew/Character Options/Bloodlines section the way Brachyurus Bloodline is. The Categories all match, what is missing?--Be well 16:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :It could just be that the wiki needs time to compile and update and cache everything. If it's not there in a week or so then there might be an issue. -- Jota 16:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The ask querries aren't in real time, so it takes a while for pages to get added. It's been over a day though, so I just kicked it and got it in there. - TarkisFlux 23:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::How often are the queries run? I got worried. --Be well 23:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::They're supposed to update teh cache every 24 hours or so, but we have some background processes that are slowing that down presently. I've see some of them take up to a week, but if I know about a page that isn't showing new stuff properly I'll just go refresh it manually. - TarkisFlux 23:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, ok, now I understand. Thanks for clearing that up. --Be well 00:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Breath Weapon Since you're trying to stick closely to UA stuff, the breath weapon looks fine. I think I'd drop the damage to 5d8 to account for its damage type and the lack of resistance to force damage, but that's about it. - TarkisFlux 23:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :corrected --Be well 23:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Favor :I copied this from the other Dragon bloodlines. The Major dragon bloodlines from Gold/Red/Silver have this explicitly, and the other Intermediate bloodlines receive +1 Natural Armor at level 12 just as the pattern from the Gold/Red/Silver would predict - suggesting that if the other Intermediate dragon bloodlines were expanded to Major they would also give +3 Natural Armor over the full 20-level progression. --Be well 02:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah, didn't see that--for some reason I thought that there weren't any bloodlines that gave that much natural armor. Changed above. --Ghostwheel 02:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) --- Anyone who knows anything about Amethyst Dragons, please feel free to add flavor and fluff. If you go through the Add New Bloodline form, you will see the sections asking for descriptions. --Be well 03:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) --- And thanks for the rating Ghostwheel, its good to get feedback :) --Be well 03:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Balance Point Generally, the balance point for Bloodlines depends mostly upon whether one thinks Bloodline levels add to ECL or not. My guess is if they add to ECL then Fighter-level; if they do not add to ECL then Rogue-level. Dragon Bloodlines may be a bit stronger than the others, as they give +3 natural armor and a breath weapon. I'm not sure if these push them to Rogue-level even if counting toward ECL. --Be well 03:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC)